Overture
by RandomTranslations
Summary: (Original por Xesphanite) Exiliada por su seguridad, la princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve llega a Japón protegida por la bastante misteriosa Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras comienza a adaptarse a los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida en un país ajeno, comienza a sentirse atraída por aquella que juró protegerla con su vida. [Traducción] [Summary completo dentro]
1. Chapter 1

**Exiliada por su seguridad, la princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve llega a Japón protegida por la bastante misteriosa Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras comienza a adaptarse a los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida en un país ajeno, comienza a sentirse atraída por aquella que juró protegerla con su vida. En un mundo caótico en donde la guerra y la política lo es todo, ¿su amor se permitirá florecer en algún momento?**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

La noche estaba por caerse y Maria veía esto por la ventana de su habitación. La ligera brisa agitaba ligeramente su largo y ondulado cabello de color rosa que rebosaba en dos bollos en punta en ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus ojos de un azul verdoso bastante brillante fueron quienes captaron los tonos rojos y anaranjados que tomó el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba en una montañosa cordillera cercana. La vista era hermosa y siempre esperaba con calma el poder ver la mejor vista que proporcionaba de todo el reino. Más, sin embargo, ella era consciente de que no podría volver a tener esa vista nunca más.

María apretó los puños para evitar que le temblaran tratando de mantener su rostro tranquilo y sereno.

—Maria-neesan—Le llamó una familiar voz. María se giró topándose con su hermana menor, Serena, allí de pie con una clara expresión de calma en sus suaves ojos de color cian a diferencia de aquella calma forzada que tenía ella, pues esa calma si era genuina. Maria pudo ver como Serena ya había aceptado su destino y deseaba que pudiera igualmente aceptar el suyo—La carroza está esperando—Le dijo en voz baja, como si el hecho de hablar más fuerte pudiera romper el temple de su hermana mayor.

Su habitual cabello castaño parecía ser de un rojo brillante cuando la luz del atardecer la iluminó, y la usual tiara plateada que se sentaba encima de su cabeza ya no estaba, así como la tiara de la propia Maria se había ido.

—Entonces vamos—La voz de Maria sonó casual e internamente se felicitó por ello, y con un movimiento suave la misma se puso de pie con sus manos cruzadas de manera modesta frente a ella. El largo vestido blanco y negro que llevaba no estaba arrugado en lo absoluto y esto se notaba mientras caminaba hacia su hermana, la cual le esperó con su silbante y largo vestido amarillo con blanco.

Ambas hermanas caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos de piedra que conformaban su hogar. La mirada de Maria se mantuvo fija en el suelo contando mentalmente el sonido de los pasos apagados que estaba dando. Ni siquiera se atrevió a dar un simple vistazo a la orgullosa colección de pinturas de su familia que le habían inspirado para escribir cientos de historias en su niñez, no quería tener más recordatorios de un lugar que estaba a punto de perder para siempre.

Siguieron avanzando por más pasillos, las ocasionales estatuas de héroes y armaduras hicieron su aparición y Maria no pudo evitar recordar con cariño a su madre, la cual se quejaba de que su casa era más un museo que un castillo con todas esas estatuas y pinturas más otras cosas que su padre había insistido en conservar, al igual que su abuelo y varios de sus antepasados. Había tapices tejidos de manera compleja, delicados candelabros de cristal e incluso los soportes para las antorchas eran una obra de arte de oro y plata hecha por los mejores artesanos, se notaba que no habían reparado en gastos e incuso las grandes ventadas de vidrio reforzado tenían metal que se entrecruzaban igualmente con oro y plata. De hecho, gran parte de las cosas en el castillo tenían por lo menos plata en ellas, después de todo la riqueza de su país venía de la extracción de las minerías que estaban bastante cercanas.

Incluso con el resplandor del día que acababa los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, incluso los funcionarios que tenían como trabajo ser quienes encendieran las antorchas estaban ausentes. Sabía que era mejor si no veía a nadie pero la soledad que sintió fue inminente, por lo que apretó los puños hasta que pudo sentir cómo sus uñas querían desgarrar su piel. Casi inmediatamente una mano más pequeña y delicada tomó las suyas, Maria se sorprendió un poco al principio hasta que reconoció quien era y se permitió relajarse.

Serena le tomaba de la mano mientras le daba una mirada bastante cargada de todo aquello que intentaba transmitirle y Maria no ocupó palabra alguna para entenderlo, por esto mismo la soledad se desvaneció y Maria aflojó el agarre en sus manos. Seguido de esto, siguieron caminando, ahora con sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el sol ya se había puesto por completo y la luna estaba en el cielo. Se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo en donde había una pequeña salida que casi nunca estaba abierta. Tres figuras les esperaban, las cuales eran iluminadas por la luz de una de tantas antorchas, una de tales figuras era la de una mujer sentada en lo que parecía en una silla de un gran respaldo equipada con ruedas en la parte inferior lo que le permitía moverse cuando le empujaban.

—María, Serena—Les llamó Nastassja. Una mujer aparentemente estricta de ojos azules y un cabello de un azulado aún más oscuro con un moño detrás, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba paralizada y por ello era necesaria la silla. Su cara era delicada y suave pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no fuera una mujer con la cual no quisieras meterte, puesto que a pesar de su discapacidad había un aura intimidante que no dejaba hacerte creer que era alguien indefensa; sin embargo, Maria sabía que ella era una de las personas más amables con las que jamás se toparía de nuevo, e igualmente su madre adoptiva, la actual regente del país de Serbia, y a su lado dos chicas de apenas quince años eran las criadas de mayor confianza de Maria y de Serena.

Una de ellas era Kirika, la más alegre de las dos. De corto cabello rubio y vibrantes ojos verdes llenos de vida, con un clip de metal en forma de cruz con el que recogía parte de los cabellos que caían en su cara. A su lado estaba Shirabe, la más tranquila de las dos. Poseía un cabello negro y largo que presumía en dos coletas gemelas atadas por lazos de color rosa, cual sus ojos de un tranquilo cereza. Ambas chicas parecían solemnes dado a que estaban en completo silencio mirando cómo se acercaban en lugar de otorgarles su usual saludo jovial.

—Madre—Le reconoció María una ve frente a ella junto a su hermana menor, la cual apretó su mano tratando de brindarle apoyo antes de soltarla y mirar a las tres con tristeza.

— ¿Estás lista? —Los ojos de Nastassja se suavizaron una vez que vieron a Maria con un ligero tinte de tristeza en su rostro, ésta se mordió el labio endureciendo su expresión y asintió—En ese caso…—Nastassja hizo un gesto aprobación—La carroza te llevará al puerto, siento mucho que tengamos que llegar a esto—Un atisbo de remordimiento y culpabilidad se pudo ver en ella por la decisión que había tomado, tanto por su país como por Maria y Serena, no fue fácil llegar a ella y llevarla a cabo; pero era algo que debía hacerse, más esto no alivió el dolor de Maria.

María quería decirle cientos de cosas a aquella mujer que la acogió junto con Serena después de la prematura muerte de sus padres hace ocho años. No quería dejarla, no podía dejar a Nastassja atrás, no quería salir del país que se suponía que iba a liderar una vez que la misma la declaró su hija, no quería recordar que su gente quería que ella y su hermana se fueran, o peor aún, que murieran.

—Madre… ¿No hay otra alternativa? —La fachada tranquila de Maria se destruyó cuando hizo esa pregunta tan desesperada.

—La hay, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos cuál es—La voz de Nastassja era suave, pero la verdad era evidente en sus palabras—Ésta es la única forma que conozco en la que los puedo mantener a todos a salvo—Desvió la mirada otra vez.

— ¿Y no puedes por lo menos venir con nosotras? —Preguntó Maria cada vez más desesperada, estaba aterrada de saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre, le había devastado perder a sus padres años atrás, no quería perder a su madre de nuevo.

—Sabes que no puedo—Nastassja sacudió la cabeza con tristeza antes de sonreír, una sonrisa tanto desgarradora como alentadora, su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar un viaje así de pesado, si la llevaba significaba morir y esto hizo sentir a Maria más triste—Debes irte y ser fuerte, Maria. Serena, Kirika, Shirabe y todos los demás cuentan contigo…—A continuación, hizo un gesto a las otras tres las cuales se veían conflictivas e igualmente tristes.

—Pero madre…—trató de apelar una vez más, su imagen se había ido al caño una vez que sus agrupadas lágrimas se hicieron notar en sus ojos, se sentía frustrada e impotente. No tenía ninguna opción más que abandonar Serbia para mantener su seguridad, a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente el quedarse.

—Ve Maria. Nada más te detiene aquí, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—Con una sonrisa alentadora, Nastassja le extendió a Maria una pequeña caja negra con hojas de plata dejándola sin aliento, incluso Serena dio una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa cuando la reconoció. Solo la habían visto una vez y fue cuando su padre la había llevado al palacio.

—Madre… ¿esto es…? —Preguntó Maria con sorpresa y la aludida asintió. María abrió la caja con rapidez viendo cómo el interior estaba cubierto por terciopelo rojo que cuidaba dos dagas las cuales parecían hechas de la plata más pura de todas. María tomó una cuidadosamente desenfundando su vaina para examinarla más de cerca.

Cada daga era tenía como longitud el largo del ante brazo de la peli-rosa y una pulgada de ancho, tal vez deberían catalogarse como espadas y no como dagas. Llevaban incrustadas en el centro de su empuñadura un gran rubí carmesí similar a las tiaras que Maria y Serena solían utilizar. Su empuñadura parecía ser unas alas extendidas de color blanco y la hoja brillaba inmensamente por el brillo que se veía a través de la luz que otorgaba las antorchas. Era una completa obra de arte, incluso las fundas gozaban de ser una artesanía exquisita, de acero ennegrecido y duradero con un medallón decorado con flores de lirio intricadas hechas de plata, era de las armas más bellas que Maria había visto en su vida, y se permitió olvidarse momentáneamente de sus penas maravillada por las artesanías.

—Este par de dagas son las que se transmiten de generación en generación en la familia desde su creación hace cientos de años—Reconoció Maria aun con asombro, su padre se las había enseñado a ella y a Serena cuando apenas eran unas niñas, eran muy especiales y se les consideraba un tesoro nacional. Dichas dagas en realidad, aunque parecieran estar hechas de plata, su padre les había mencionado que estaban hechas por un metal o una aleación bastante parecida, pero mucho más fuerte que la plata y por tal motivo a pesar de haber sido hechas por lo menos doscientos años atrás permanecían tan brillantes y hermosas como si hubieran sido forjadas el día anterior.

—Y por lo tanto es su derecho que las tengan—Dijo Nastassja ofreciéndole la caja a Serena que con cuidado la tomó al igual que el arma—Protéjanse a ustedes y a quien deseen proteger con ellas—Las lágrimas que Maria se había esforzado para mantener a raya fluyeron mientras tomaba la daga con fuerza.

—Gracias mamá—Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la otra daga y la enfundaba con fuerza junto a su corazón con el tumulto de lágrimas en sus ojos sin permitirse soltarlo.

—Nosotras igual estaremos allí para protegerlas, lo saben ¿verdad? —Agregó Kirika alegremente mostrándoles una sonrisa valiente aun cuando sus ojos estaban igualmente empañados por las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes mamá. Nosotras protegeremos a Maria y a Serena—Afirmó Shirabe. Tenían seis años cuando fueron salvadas de las calles por Nastassja las cual las adoptó de manera un tanto informal, ya que trabajaban como las criadas de las hermanas reales y esa era su imagen ante todos, cuando a solas eran tratadas como las hermanas menores de Maria y de Serena.

—Cuento con ustedes dos también—Dijo Nastassja sonriendo cálidamente.

—Gracias, Madre. Tú siempre has buscado el mejor camino para nuestro futuro—Esas palabras de sincero agradecimiento fueron la única cosa que Maria pudo otorgarle a Nastassja en medio de aquel abrazo que compartía con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las otras tres chicas se unieran al abrazo.

—Deben irse ahora, la carroza las está esperando. Dos personas las esperan para guiarlas a Japón—Instó Nastassja rompiendo el abrazo con sus hijas adoptivas—Kazanari Fudou velará por su bienestar.

—Entiendo—Asintió Maria secándose las lágrimas juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de Nastassja.

—Adiós mamá—Se despidieron Kirika y Shirabe en voz baja aferrándose más a ella, antes de dejarla ir. Serena miró a Nastassja con dolor antes de seguir a su hermana y Kirika y Shirabe le siguieron después, mientras que Nastassja las observó irse finalmente derramando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

—Es lo mejor—Murmuró para sí misma mientras las veía partir al tiempo en el que un sirviente que había estado escondido entre las sombras se dejó ver y la empujó dentro del castillo.

Maria miró hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña puerta que conducía a la parte exterior del castillo, la carroza les esperaba fuera. La puerta que estaba habitualmente cerrada crujió cuando Maria la abrió, lo cual fue un desagradable recordatorio de que la puerta no había sido utilizada en años. Miró brevemente detrás de ella comprobando que Serena junto a ese curioso par estaban detrás de ella, antes de salir por completo a la carroza la cual era tirada por cuatro caballos a unos pasos de la puerta, tal y como se los habían dicho.

Una antorcha iluminaba la parte delantera de la carroza en donde dos personas estaban de pie junto a los caballos. María se permitió dudar solo un momento antes de ir hacia ellas con confianza sorprendiéndose al encontrar que los guardias que las esperaban eran mujeres demasiado jóvenes, posiblemente más jóvenes que ella e inclusive Serena. Ambas llevaban las ropas que eran tan comunes en los plebeyos e igualmente bastante típicas en aquel reino.

Una de ellas era notoriamente más pequeña que la otra, apenas y medía un poco más que Shirabe y su cuerpo pronunciaba unas bastante decentes curvas con características sorprendentemente delicadas que indicaban con claridad que igualmente era europea, con esos llamativos ojos lavanda y el largo cabello blanco atado en dos (¿o eran cuatro?) coletas distintas al resto. Llevaba un vestido de un color gris pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto a unas botas negras y lo que parecían ser dos ballestas delgadas, las cuales colgaban de un asa de metal en sus botas. En realidad era bastante linda, pero el efecto era contratado por la mueca tan desagradable que lucía.

Maria se volvió a mirar a la acompañante de la pequeña y sus ojos se toparon con el añil.

La otra chica era casi tan alta como Serena, solo le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros por lo que Maria pudo deducir que era sólo un poco más joven que ella. Tenía un largo cabello de color azul parcialmente atado en una coleta de caballo en el lado izquierdo y unos de un añil bastante intenso, su piel tan pálida junto a sus rasgos desvelaban que era asiática, posiblemente japonesa y al igual que su compañera igualmente llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, pero con dos katanas en su cintura. Ella irradiaba un aura de belleza fría y algo misteriosa y Maria se encontró mirando distraídamente a los ojos índigo que extrañamente encontró atrayentes.

— ¡Por fin! —Dejó escapar la pequeña en japonés aparentemente molesta con ellas. Maria por su lado parpadeó ante esto.

—Yukine—Le dijo la más alta con advertencia con una voz baja y ronca que sonaba bastante agradable para los oídos de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Ustedes son nuestras acompañantes? —Preguntó Serena cortésmente en un perfecto japonés. A decir verdad, tanto Maria como Serena sabían hablar fluido dicho idioma después de haber estudiado la lengua como parte de sus estudios y su deseo de comunicarse con Kirika y Shirabe, quienes eran huérfanas japonesas las cuales habían llegado aquel lugar por un grupo de traficantes humanos. Nastassja ya había erradicado al grupo antes, rescatando a su vez a las mismas antes de que las adoptara de manera no oficial. Maria y Serena por su lado tomaron la determinación de poder comunicarse con ellas las cuales eran bastante calladas y con un obvio miedo hacia ellas, por lo que le rogaron a Nastassja que les enseñara japonés ya que ambas princesas querían que Kirika y Shirabe se sintieran bienvenidas y ese fue el comienzo de su cercanía.

—Sí—Asintió la chica alta—Hay que darnos prisa—Y a continuación les abrió la puerta en la carroza.

—Quedamos a su cuidado—Asintió Serena antes de que la más alta extendiera su mano hacia ella, la cual sin dudar tomó y subió a la carroza con su ayuda.

—Ustedes dos no se ven intimidantes—Dijo Kirika con los ojos entrecerrados con Maria y Shirabe detrás de ellas esperando por subir, mirando alternativamente a ambas mujeres con recelo.

—Calla niña que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Puedes quejarte de que nos veamos amenazantes cuando ya estés dentro de la maldita carroza—Gruñó la pequeña con una expresión de desagrado, sin duda bastante diferente de los japoneses los cuales eran conocidos por ser bastante educados. Kirika se vio sorprendida por su franqueza, pero igualmente obedeció y subió abordo seguida por Shirabe.

Maria fue la última en subir a bordo encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos de color índigo. Al igual que con las demás, la joven ofreció su mano para ayudarle a subirse. En el momento en que ella subiera a esa carroza su vida cambiaría para siempre, y con renovada resolución, Maria tomó la mano ofrecida. Su mano era delgada y callosa por lo que solo le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que era la mano de un guerrero. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero ella pensó que su toque se demoró un segundo más que con las chicas de antes una vez que estuvo dentro sentada a un lado de Serena, y cuando la puerta se cerró no pasó más de un segundo y comenzaron a moverse hacia su nueva vida.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Finalmente aquí está el primer capítulo de mi long-fic AU. Esto no va a estar ceñido completamente a la historia por lo que pido que no me crucifiquen si hay muchas inconsistencias históricas. ¡Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!**_

* * *

_Notas del traductor:_

_Ya que técnicamente ya se corrigieron los otras traducciones decidimos seguir con esta, tenemos cierta amiga por allí que moría por leer esta historia pero su pobre inglés le resulta un impedimento._

_Esperen ansiosos por los siguientes episodios n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

**Exiliada por su seguridad, la princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve llega a Japón protegida por la bastante misteriosa Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras comienza a adaptarse a los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida en un país ajeno, comienza a sentirse atraída por aquella que juró protegerla con su vida. En un mundo caótico en donde la guerra y la política lo es todo, ¿su amor se permitirá florecer en algún momento?**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

Tsubasa se sentía bastante ansiosa incluso mientras trataba de meditar con el propósito de despejar su cabeza. Chris se quejaba en voz baja a lado suyo, acción que no mejoró las cosas en lo absoluto. Tsubasa entendía que Chris estaba tan ansiosa como ella lo estaba, estaban en un país extranjero despues de todo, pero todas las cosas incomprensibles que soltaba comenzaba a irritar los nervios de Tsubasa.

—Yukine ¿Podrías detener eso? —Solicitó Tsubasa con cansancio pasando una mano por su largo cabello azulado con frustración—Sé que estás ansiosa, pero por favor deja de hablar sola—Por suerte Chris se detuvo, incluso se vio un poco avergonzada cuando su boca se cerró.

— ¡No estoy hablando sola! —Negó Chris con vehemencia mirándole con sus funestos ojos lavanda, y en respuesta Tsubasa alzó las cejas—Yo sólo… ¡¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto en aparecer?!

Tsubasa suspiró antes de colocar una mano sobre la katana enfundada sobre su cintura en el lado izquierdo mientras arrastraba los pies. Su ropa se sentía un poco incómoda, especialmente por la cantidad de pierna que dejaba al descubierto, su falda debía ser corta si quería moverse libremente después de todo —Las órdenes son órdenes. Estamos aquí para proteger a las princesas y llevarlas hasta Japón—recordó.

— ¡Se están tardando mucho en aparecer! —Exclamó Chris dado a que estaban de pie en la parte posterior del castillo, desde hace dos horas estaban allí y el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse.

—Es porque llegamos mucho antes de lo esperado—Señaló Tsubasa con sequedad—Teníamos que estar aquí tan pronto como llegara la noche—Chris no respondió, pero se quejó antes de quedarse en silencio incapaz de argumentar en contra de la peli-azul.

Tsubasa suspiró una vez más, cambiando su postura mientras sus sentidos se mantuvieron alerta, hacía ya dos semanas que la ansiedad de Chris incrementaba cada vez más su deseo de regresar a casa en lugar de ser atacados allí, y Tsubasa la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Todo comenzó hace mes y medio cuando Tsubasa y Chris junto a sus otras dos compañeras, Hibiki y Kanade, recibieron directamente de su señor Kazanari Fudou las órdenes de ir a Serbia para proteger y acompañar a las princesas a Japón, más concretamente, al castillo Kazanari. Ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo para cuestionar dichas órdenes cuando las llevaron en la nave más rápida que tenían, mientras eran informadas por Ogawa el cual las acompañaba.

Sus órdenes a pesar de ser específicas, eran bastante simples; tan pronto como llegaron al puerto tomaron un carruaje y lo condujeron por la ciudad hacia donde se encontraba el castillo, justo en la parte trasera, escondido. Debían esperar allí y llevarlas al puerto y abordar el barco, por supuesto que era probable que fueran atacadas por el camino y sería su trabajo llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Misiones de esa naturaleza eran típicas para ellas como centinelas, sin embargo, esta misión era sumamente importante y a la vez difícil debido al hecho de que llevaban a la realeza de un país extranjero, incluso tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa para no llamar la atención de manera inmediata mientras que Hibiki y Kanade debieron permanecer en el barco, con Chris y Tsubasa encargándose de ir por las princesas y llevarlas al puerto.

Si bien esta no era la primera vez que una misión las llevaba lejos de casa, sí era la primera vez que iban a un país tan lejano y era especialmente estresante para Tsubasa y para Chris, además, habían estado fuera de casa por todo un mes. Ninguna de las dos quiso admitirlo, pero extrañaban a sus otros amigos y familiares, y tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de estar atrapadas en un barco durante un mes con la compañía de las otras y que esto volviera loca a Chris. Dado a que todos fueron obligados a compartir una cabina no había mucho que hacer, excepto molestar a los demás, bueno en realidad Chris era quien más molestada era ya que era el pasatiempo de Kanade y de Hibiki el molestar a la chica. Bueno en realidad sólo era Kanade, Hibiki simplemente no podía resistirse en ciertas ocasiones y se terminaba uniendo, terminando ambas golpeadas, era parte del trabajo de Tsubasa el mantenerlas a raya y ya no podía contar las veces que tuvo que separar a esas tres.

—Ha caído la noche—Murmuró Tsubasa distraídamente mientras miraba el cielo ya oscurecido. La luna ya era visible y Chris encendió un farol solitario antes de colocarlo en la percha justo al lado del asiento del conductor.

Por último, Tsubasa escuchó el sonido del crujido del metal al darse cuenta de la pequeña puerta abierta siendo empujada. Las siluetas de cuatro personas pasaron por la puerta donde claramente una conducía a las demás, y cuando la luz de la antorcha iluminó las características de quien las dirigía, los ojos de Tsubasa se reunieron con unos de verde azulado.

Era una mujer bastante hermosa, sin duda mayor que Tsubasa o incluso Kanade. Su cabello era de un claro tono rosado, posiblemente coral, aunque también puede que solo le pareció de esa manera, la poca luz de la linterna no le dejaba especificar pero podía asegurar que su cabello era espero y largo, incluso algunas partes se reunían en unos bollos en punta en la parte superior de su cabeza pero no le daba un aspecto ridículo, extrañamente le sentaban. Llevaba una versión en blanco y negro mucho más bonita de los vestidos que ella y Chris fueron obligadas a utilizar, y acunado a su corazón, se encontraba una daga de plata, pero lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos; un tono azulado y tal vez un toque de verde, contrastaba perfecto con su cabello rosado y era lo que más destacaba de sus características.

— ¡Por fin! —Tsubasa salió de su aturdimiento por el arrebato de Chris.

—Yukine—Reprendió Tsubasa de manera casi automática y a medida deque se les instruyó de que quienes pasarían por esa puerta serían las princesas y sus acompañantes, Tsubasa se aventuraría a decir que quien le llamó la atención fue la primera princesa de Serbia, Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Había oído rumores acerca de que la primera princesa era conocida por ser muy bella y hermosa, con el pelo color rosa sedoso y ojos de vibrante azul verdoso y esa solo podía ser la mujer frente a ella.

Afortunadamente ni la princesa ni alguna de sus acompañantes había siquiera pestañeado ante el estallido de Chris, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podrían haber comprendido lo que había dicho, maldiciéndose internamente ya que les costaría horrores comunicarse, pero una de ellas se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ustedes son nuestras acompañantes? —Era una mujer joven, un poco mayor que Tsubasa tal vez. Tenía el cabello castaño ¿o tal vez rojo? Era dificil de decirlo pero sus ojos eran similares a los de la princesa Maria, por tal parecido ella debía de ser la segunda princesa, Serena Cadenzavna Eve, la cual les habló en un perfecto japonés aunque un marcado acento extranjero.

—Sí—Respondió Tsubasa con un movimiento de cabeza internamente aliviada de que hablaran japonés—Hay que darnos prisa—A continuación, abrió la puerta del coche, sin palabras, incitándolas a subir a bordo.

—Quedamos a su cuidado—La princesa Serena inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de tomar de la mano de Tsubasa sin ninguna duda y subir a la carroza con su ayuda. Tsubasa se sorprendió un poco por la confianza que demostró hacia ellas ya que parecía ser la única, sus acompañantes las miraban con recelo, y la princesa Maria parecía demasiado preocupada en sus pensamientos mientras las conducía a la carroza.

—Ustedes dos no se ven intimidantes—Declaró la chica de cabellos cortos rubios hablando igualmente en japonés y su compañera de cabello negro y largo atado en coletas gemelas, sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Calla niña—Espetó Chris con sequedad—Que no tenemos tiempo para esto. Puedes quejarte de que nos veamos amenazantes cuando ya estés dentro de la maldita carroza—Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, tal vez incluso impresionadas mientras acataban la orden. Bueno, de alguna manera Chris lo estaba manejando un poco mejor de lo esperado, muchas veces les hacían ese tipo de comentarios ya que eran jóvenes y aún no se despedían del todo de sus rasgos aniñados por lo que solían subestimarlas mucho, cosa que era molesta a veces, pero Tsubasa nunca admitiría que siempre esperaba ver la cara de la gente cuando mostraban su fuerza y sus habilidades. Chris y Hibiki eran quienes generalmente dejaban a todos boquiabiertos ya que eran las menos imponentes de todas, ella y Kanade reían abiertamente cada vez que sucedía.

La última en subir fue la princesa Maria. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de Tsubasa cuándo ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Tenía una expresión neutra, casi cerrada en su cara, parecía como si hubiera hecho una pausa antes de tomar la mano de la misma. La mano de la princesa Maria no era tan suave como una persona normal esperaría, su agarre era fuerte y firme, Tsubasa mostró un poco de sorpresa y sostuvo un momento más su mano con la intención de saber más de ella a través de esa unión; puesto que Kanade una vez le había dicho que las manos de una persona decían mucho acerca de qué tipo de vida tenían. La mano de un guerrero, o de alguien trabajador, era callosa y algunas incluso tenían cicatrices, ella hubiera esperado que una princesa tuviera las manos suaves y sedosas, pero sin embargo las manos de Maria no eran tan suaves cómo se las había imaginado, que, si bien no estaban tan callosas como las manos de Tsubasa, había cierta firmeza que le llevó a creer que Maria no era tan inútil como lo significaba ser una princesa.

Tsubasa pestañeó varias veces cuando la princesa Maria la soltó y entró a la carroza, Chris cerró la puerta mirándose un poco sorprendida por la reacción de la peli-azul. Eso la centró en la realidad y rápidamente se alejó de Chris recomponiéndose mientras subía abordo al asiento del conductor, y una vez que la albina estuvo sentada a su lado, ella tomó las riendas e instó a los caballos a moverse. La carroza se movió de forma rápida y el golpeteo de los caballos resonó a través del bosque.

Ahora que las princesas se encontraban con ellas Tsubasa no se molestó en pasar por la ciudad como lo hicieron antes, pasaron por el bosque circundante bordeando la ciudad, encontrándose ya a mitad del recorrido, y una vez que condujeran al camino que les llevaría al puerto solo estarían a un día de distancia. Al amanecer del día siguiente ya estarían allí.

Una vez que Tsubasa estuvo segura de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la capital dejó a los caballos ralentizar a un galope más manejable, a sabiendas de que los caballos se estaban cansando y probablemente restaba poco tiempo antes de que necesitaran descansar.

— ¿Crees que llegaremos en una sola pieza? —Preguntó Chris bastante relajada y bastante aburrida una vez que la parte dura que fue la espera había terminado. Chris miró hacia atrás, probablemente preguntándose si debería de echar un vistazo al interior de la carroza para comprobar el estado de sus protegidas a través de la pequeña ventana.

—Es nuestro deber como centinelas protegerlas—Fue la fría respuesta de Tsubasa. Sus sentidos estaban todavía en estado de alerta asegurándose de que no estaban siendo seguidas, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera. La antorcha de Chris solo iluminaba unos cuantos metros delante y tendrían serios problemas si se perdían, por lo que necesitaba de su mayor concentración en asegurarse de que seguían transitando por el camino de tierra. Afortunadamente sólo había un camino por lo que no era difícil de conducir incluso por la noche.

—Derecha—Dijo Chris distraídamente, probablemente después de haber esperado algo más en la respuesta de Tsubasa, podría parecer aburrida pero sus ojos estaban igualmente alerta, colocando muy casualmente su mano sobre una de sus ballestas de repetición duales de vez en cuando.

El tiempo siguió pasando en silencio con Chris y Tsubasa en alerta como siempre, que el cielo estuviera despejado era igualmente una suerte ya que la luz de la luna y las estrellas sería difícil para los atacantes o bandidos les emboscaran o atacaran, ya que podrían verlos fácilmente mucho antes, aunque bien era probable que atacaran cualquier carroza solitaria en plena noche.

Tsubasa escuchó a quienes estaban dentro de la carroza asegurándose de que estaban bien, a pesar de que no podía oír mucho por el sonido que producía el movimiento de la carroza y los caballos que ahogaba cualquier cosa que estuvieran diciendo. Cuando encontraron un pequeño abrevadero y algunos árboles Tsubasa supo que estaba a mitad del camino, así como que necesitaban detenerse y dejar a los caballos descansar un poco.

Cuando Tsubasa tiró de las riendas para detener a los caballos, Chris comenzó inmediatamente a cambiar el aceite que mantenía encendida la antorcha mientras que Tsubasa llamó amablemente a la ventana deslizante antes de abrirla. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de la princesa María que estaba sentada al otro lado, con su hermana más joven a un lado de ellas.

—Hemos parado para dejar a los caballos descansar—Informó Tsubasa suavemente mientras apartaba la mirada, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable cuando veía fijamente los ojos de Maria—Hay comida y mantas debajo de los asientos y si necesitan algo más, por favor no duden en preguntar.

—Gracias—Esa fue la primera vez que Tsubasa escuchó la voz de la princesa mayor. Su voz era digna y segura, con un perfecto japonés marcado por su notorio acento al igual que su hermana. Con un movimiento de cabeza la peli-azul cerró la ventana y rápidamente acercó los caballos al agua para hidratarlos. Chris exploró la zona en busca de señales que delataran algún enemigo y Tsubasa se encontró acariciando la nariz de las grandes bestias. Los caballos eran animales de gran alcance, fuertes, rápidos y bastante grandes, Tsubasa había sido debidamente impresionada, le recordaban al caballo fiel que le esperaba en casa.

Una vez que Tsubasa terminó con su tarea, Chris regresó colgando ambas ballestas en los ganchos de sus botas—Todo en orden—Informó.

—Gracias por tu duro trabajo—Murmuró moviendo la cabeza en reconocimiento e igualmente se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y las compañeras más jóvenes de las princesas salieron, posiblemente eran sus criadas, si bien estaban vestidas con ropas de la misma estirpe, ninguna poseía el aura refinada que Maria y Serena tenían.

—Oigan, Maria pregunta si podemos salir a estirar las piernas un poco—Preguntó la rubia con sonrisa nerviosa, Tsubasa no pudo evitar levantar la ceja ante la manera tan impropia con la que la chica se refirió a su princesa, y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la chica de cabello negro le soltó un fuerte codazo en las costillas— ¡Me refiero a la princesa Maria! —Corrigió la rubia inmediatamente, enderezándose— ¡La princesa Maria está solicitando bajar del carro, señora! —Ahora la rubia era más educada que antes, incluso se inclinó un poco ante la petición. La pelinegra dio un suspiró de exasperación, tal parecía que cosas como esas pasaban todo el tiempo.

Tsubasa miró a Chris significativamente, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que los caballos reposaran lo suficiente para retomar el viaje y la petición era bastante razonable de todos modos, la exploración de esta última, aparte, aseguraba que estaban en un lugar seguro.

—Por supuesto, pero deben permanecer cerca del carro por cualquier cosa—Respondió Chris con severidad.

—Entendemos—La de cabello negro asintió con calma antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta de la carroza de nuevo. La princesa Serena fue la primera en bajar antes de ser seguida por su hermana mayor, e inconscientemente, Tsubasa se enderezó cuando la princesa Maria la miró.

—Gracias por permitirnos bajar, me temo que mis piernas se han dormido—Dijo la princesa Serena con una sonrisa sencilla y cálida, acercándose con Tsubasa y Chris, ella parecía ser la más amigable de las dos.

—Simplemente no deben alejarse ¿de acuerdo? —Recordó Chris con su habitual tono de aburrimiento, pero ligeramente amistoso con la princesa Serena.

—En realidad es que queremos charlar con ustedes—Les informó la princesa Serena ampliando su sonrisa un poco, cosa que llamó la atención de Chris y Tsubasa, dejándolas sorprendidas parpadeando mientras la miraban—Seremos compañeras de viaje durante un tiempo, sería extraño si no nos conocemos un poco aunque sea—Razonó.

—Lo sentimos mucho, princesa—Tsubasa inclinó un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras, ¡ni siquiera se habían presentado! ¿En dónde habían quedado sus modales? ¡Su ansiedad les hizo olvidarse de sus modales!

—Está bien. No es como si estuviéramos en el mejor momento para presentarnos—Dijo la princesa Serena con una amable y comprensiva sonrisa—Aunque me gustaría corregirte, el que seamos princesas… ya no importa—La sonrisa de Serena se volvió más bien melancólica y triste.

Chris parecía querer preguntarle a que se refería, pero Tsubasa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia la cual comprendió y reservó sus palabras—Entiendo—Habló Chris por las dos, esa una de las cosas que no entendían, ¿por qué a las princesas, o ex-princesas les era necesario llegar a Japón? Tal vez podrían remediar eso más adelante y preguntárselo a Ogawa.

—Esto debimos decirlo antes pero igual, yo soy Kazanari Tsubasa. Un placer conocerlas—Se presentó Tsubasa tratando de verse lo más educada posible, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y su cintura unos segundos después.

—…Yukine Chris. Mucho gusto—Murmuró mirándose un poco reacia cuando se presentó con una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. Chris tenía algo de problema para socializar con otras personas, aunque no es como si Tsubasa fuera de las que hablaran mucho tampoco. Ella siempre había sido mortalmente tímida a la hora de conocer a gente nueva, pero desde que conoció a Kanade y a los demás había mejorado un poco, además de que estaban en una misión y debía de ser profesional, solo esperaba que Chris también lo fuera.

—Entonces Tsubasa-san y Chris-san—Serena asintió con satisfacción— ¡Oh! Esperen ¿está bien que las llamemos por sus nombres?

—No importa—Chris se encogió de hombros, no le importaba mucho como la llamaban, excepto cuando Hibiki la llamaba "Chris-chan", estaba segura de que se haría un manojo de nervios si le dijeran igual. Tsubasa igualmente asintió, a ella de verdad no le importaba como le llamaran.

—Debemos presentarnos también—Dijo Serena empujando a las niñas de cabellos rubios y azabaches.

— ¡Akatsuki Kirika a sus servicios! —La rubia sonrió saludándolas rápidamente— ¡Y soy la criada-guardaespaldas de Maria y Serena!

—Lo mismo va para mí. Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi Shirabe, encantada de conocerlas—La chica cabellos azabaches era mucho más formal que la rubia, e inclusive se reverenció.

— ¿Ustedes son japonesas? —La sorpresa hizo que Chris no pudiera evitar preguntarlo.

—Nacimos allí—Respondió Shirabe, pero no dio más detalles por lo que lo tomaron como un indicio de que ese tema en particular no podría ser puesto en discusión.

—Mi nombre es Serena Cadenzavna Eve—Dijo Serena suavemente ante el ambiente tan incómodo que se formó—Por favor llámenme Serena—Eso fue algo que causó un gran alivio para Tsubasa ya que ella acostumbraba a llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos y pensó que no sería capaz de llamarles Cadenzavna Eve, sin mencionar que podría pronunciarlo mal y avergonzarse a sí misma.

—Y yo soy Maria Cadenzavna Eve—Se presentó y una vez más sonaba con una autoridad asertiva, era fácil de observar que su tono de voz era todo lo contrario al de Serena y tampoco les sonreía—Estaremos a su cuidado—Se inclinó con rigidez.

—…Lo mismo digo—No parecía como si Chris supiera algo más que decir, bastante tomada por sorpresa ante el gesto de Maria que hizo que ella y Tsubasa se inclinaran también. A pesar de que todas se conocían ahora se palpaba cierta incomodidad en el aire, y entonces un fuerte gruñido interrumpió el silencio.

El rostro de Kirika parecía una remolacha bastante roja con la mano colocada sobre su estómago. Era evidente que de ahí provino el sonido y todas le miraban. —Vaya…

Entonces Serena se rio mientras que Kirika soltó una risa nerviosa. Chris resopló con incredulidad, con una sonrisa amenazando por asomarse en su cara mientras casualmente giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Shirabe negó con la cabeza, como si la vergüenza de Kirika fuera igualmente suya, pero también sonrió. Los labios de Tsubasa igualmente se torcieron en una sonrisa vacilante, recordando inevitablemente a Hibiki, y el severo rostro de Maria se descongeló un poco mostrándose un tanto exasperada, pero cariñosa.

—Creo que es momento de que volvamos a la carroza y comamos algo—Dijo Maria con una pizca de preocupación maternal en su voz, recordándole a Tsubasa cuando su tía Ryoko les reprendía a Kanade, Chris y Hibiki; e igualmente parpadeó en estado de shock cuando Maria se volvió hacia ella y dirigiéndose directamente a ella preguntó: — ¿Ya han comido ustedes dos?

—No se preocupen por nosotras—Dejó escapar sorprendida por la pregunta, pero reponiéndose inmediatamente—Tenemos nuestras propias provisiones y ya hemos comido desde antes.

Maria asintió viéndose satisfecha mientras dejaba que las otras tres entraran a la carroza, y cuando la puerta se cerró, tanto Tsubasa como Chris se miraron entre sí como si no estuvieran realmente seguras de que aquello acababa de suceder.

—Al menos parecen interesantes—Admitió Chris después de una pausa y Tsubasa tarareó de acuerdo, acercándose de nueva cuenta a los caballos.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Esta historia estará cambiando bastante entre los puntos de vista de Tsubasa y Maria, aunque igual estarán los puntos de vista de otros personajes. Y sí, tanto Kanade como Serena están vivas, en sí todos en el Symphoverso harán su aparición en algún momento.**_

_**Oh, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia acerca de que tipo de escenas o interacciones que quieran ver solo díganme.**_

* * *

_Notas del traductor: _

_Un mes para la actualización, pero al chico que me ayuda con las correcciones y la gramática en español lo andaban matando en la universidad, hahaha._

_Muchas gracias a Dax, espero que la espera no haya sido larga._


	3. Chapter 3

**Exiliada por su seguridad, la princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve llega a Japón protegida por la bastante misteriosa Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras comienza a adaptarse a los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida en un país ajeno, comienza a sentirse atraída por aquella que juró protegerla con su vida. En un mundo caótico en donde la guerra y la política lo es todo, ¿su amor se permitirá florecer en algún momento?**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenían hambre? —Preguntó Maria a sus dos sirvientas las cuales ahora mismo se encontraban atiborrándose con el pan y el pollo almacenados cuidadosamente debajo de los asientos, inclusive Serena tomaba un poco de hidromiel sin alcohol, ya que ella no tenía tanta hambre.

—Te veías bastante seria—Razonó Kirika a su favor después de tragar un pedazo considerablemente grande.

—No queríamos ser ninguna clase de carga, mucho menos con algo tan pequeño—Asintió Shirabe, limpiando delicadamente las migajas en la cara de su compañera.

—Ustedes dos…—Maria fue atacada con esas palabras dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento las había perturbado—Lamento haberlas preocupado—Sólo cuando ellas cuatro se encontraban juntas Maria se permitía humillarse de esa manera, cosa que hizo a Kirika y Shirabe sentirse especiales, Maria realmente las trataba como sus hermanas menores, más; aún así ninguna de ellas, inclusive Serena, querían ver a Maria triste.

—No tienes que disculparte—Dijo Kirika rechazando la disculpa—Entendemos porque actuaste así.

—Desearíamos hacer algo para que te sientas mejor—Admitió Shirabe con el ceño fruncido, y Maria no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la preocupación que ambas tenían por ella. Seguido de esto la mano de Serena se posó sobre la suya, mientras le sonreía suavemente.

—Sé que es difícil para ti y para todos nosotros estar en esta situación—Comenzó Serena con una sonrisa comprensiva y un toque de tristeza en ella—Pero estamos juntas, así que por favor no te pidas demasiado, Maria-neesan—Los ojos de Maria se empañaron por la siempre presente preocupación de la joven junto con el apoyo que siempre le había dado.

A pesar de que Serena era más joven, Maria siempre sentía que su hermana era su pilar, una presencia de constante apoyo a lo largo de su vida.

Incluso cuando Maria se sintió inadecuada para ser la reina, incluso cuando sintió como si el mar se agitara y se hundiera dentro de él; cuando trataba de ser por lo menos la mitad de buenos monarcas que fueron sus padres, Serena estuvo ahí para apoyarle y decirle que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y debía de sentirse orgullosa por ello.

—Gracias Serena—Agradeció Maria cálidamente. Tal vez, aunque fuera un poco, una parte de sí ya había aceptado lo que habia pasado, después de todo no estaba sola, tenía a Kirika y a Shirabe con ella, incluso su madre estaba con ella, aunque no fuera físicamente. Por fin lo comprendía—No sé qué pasará con nosotras ahora, pero si ustedes están a mi lado, sé qué estaremos bien.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Shirabe y yo estaremos siempre con ustedes! —Exclamo Kirika— ¿Verdad, Shirabe? —Preguntó volviéndose hacia su pareja.

—Cierto, Kiri-chan—Shirabe asintió vigorosamente—Así ya no sean princesas, Kiri-chan y yo siempre estaremos aquí para protegerlas.

— ¡Así te guste o no! —Terminó Kirika con una sonrisa brillante y tanto Maria como Serena sonrieron de verdad puesto que sus ojos estaban ligeramente arrugados.

—Estoy muy feliz de que ustedes estén aquí—Admitió la peli-rosa con sinceridad conmovida por toda la dedicación de las menores.

—Nuestras otras dos nuevas guardaespaldas también lucen bastante confiables—Comentó Serena refiriéndose a las jóvenes que estaban fuera.

—Una de ellas parece algo tensa y la otra un poco desagradable—Comentó Kirika—No me parecen del todo confiables.

—Y tampoco son mucho mayores que nosotras—Añadió Shirabe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante su pensamiento.

—Oh… Ustedes andan algo críticas hoy día ¿Igualmente no les molesta cuando subestiman sus habilidades solo por su edad? —Preguntó Serena con un toque de burla en su voz.

—Eh…—Kirika se encogió en su asiento incómoda ante la verdad en las palabras de Serena.

—…Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que sean lo suficientemente buenas—Murmuró Shirabe sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

—Y en lo primero que se fijan es en la apariencia—Señaló la castaña.

— ¡No podemos evitarlo! ¡Mamá confía demasiado en ellas! Estábamos esperando a unos guardaespaldas demasiado rudos, discúlpenme por estar decepcionada—Estalló Kirika con un puchero en su cara, no era del todo su culpa, los estándares de Nastassja solían ser demasiado altos; aunque no quedaron del todo complacidas cuando vieron que sus guardaespaldas no eran del todo intimidantes.

—Bueno, son lindas y todo, pero no se ve que den miedo—Interrumpió Shirabe sonrojándose ligeramente por el ambiguo cumplido.

—Es verdad, son lindas—Serena estuvo de acuerdo— ¿No es así? —Se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Sí, es bastante hermosa—Aceptó Maria distraídamente recordando la belleza de la misteriosa guardaespaldas de ojos índigo.

Tsubasa era su nombre…

Fue entonces cuando Maria, saliendo de su aturdimiento, se encontró a Serena sonriéndole y se dio cuenta de dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Estuvo a punto de retractarse de sus palabras, cuando de repente vino un golpe de la pequeña ventana que conectaba al asiento del conductor y se sintió nerviosa de la nada. A continuación, la puerta se deslizó rápidamente revelando la cara de Tsubasa y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en ella. Maria tuvo que apartar la mirada, extrañamente sintiendo como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo alguna travesura.

—Partiremos en breve—Les informó Tsubasa en voz baja pero agradable.

—Bien—Fue Serena quien tomó el cargo con un asentimiento, mientras que furtivamente le dedicaba una mirada a la nerviosa María, y con eso la ventana se cerró de nuevo. Maria dejó escapar el aliento, que no sabía que había estado conteniendo desde que la mirada de Tsubasa se dejó caer sobre ella, y fiel a su palabra la carroza comenzó a moverse y aceleró, de nuevo volvían al camino.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir—Dijo Maria con autoridad y nadie se molestó en ir en contra mientras el cuarteto tomaba de las mantas que estaban debajo de sus asientos, mientras que ambas parejas se acurrucaban más entre sí, había sido un largo día y necesitaban descansar.

Con eso dicho, Maria apagó la linterna que estaba dentro de la misma y se sentó a un lado de Serena. Realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo el que el balanceo de la carroza les ayudara a que las más pequeñas se durmieran. Maria trato de dormir, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo. Todo lo que hacía era colar sus oídos para escuchar la respiración regular de Kirika y Shirabe, Serena estaba acurrucada a su lado con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro y ella podía decir fácilmente que su hermana ya estaba dormida. Debió haber sido agotador, aunque Maria no era nadie para hablar cuando sintió el cansancio hacer remojo a través de sus huesos.

—Esta ahora es mi vida—Murmuró Maria para sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana a su derecha el claro y el cielo nocturno, y como en respuesta a sus palabras, Serena se apretó sobre ella y Maria parpadeó antes de sonreír—Nuestra vida—Se corrigió mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y la atraía hacia sí. Sin duda se sentía mucho más relajada ahora. Ahora podría dormir.

* * *

—Papá, ¡cuéntanos de nuevo la historia de Nuada y su brazo de plata! —Insistió una Serena de ocho años de edad con los ojos brillantes y felices como los de cualquier niño mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su padre. La parte superior de su cuerpo apenas y le llegaba a la cintura ya que su padre era mucho más alto que la mayoría.

— ¿De nuevo Serena? ¡Ya has de haberla escuchado cientos de veces! —Dijo el Rey Harold antes de levantar a su hija menor en el aire como gustaba de hacerlo. La Reina Maria Celeste y una niña de diez años, levantaron la vista hacia el rey interrumpiendo un poco cómo la reina enseñaba a su hija mayor a tejer, y una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—Nunca vas a ganar contra Serena, querido. Terminarás de nuevo haciendo lo que pide—Amonestó Celeste con los ojos turquesa tan similares a los de sus hijas llenos de diversión.

— ¡He sido derrotado antes de protestar! ¡Oh, pobre de mí! —Dijo Harold a manera de broma con sus ojos de gris acero cargados con una chispa de humor, mientras giraba el cuerpecillo de Serena. Tanto Maria como Serena se rieron, la primera con alegría y la segunda con emoción—Ahora veamos… ¿por dónde comienzo la historia?... —Meditó con ya Serena a sus pies—Maria, ¿puedes ayudar a tu viejo padre a iniciar la historia? Me temo que no puedo recordar en mi vejez—Harold se dirigió a Maria con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Papá, apenas y eres un anciano—Se rió aun cuando ella sabía que el olvido de su padre era sólo una estratagema, era cierto que el rey apenas y tenía cuarenta años, un cuerpo bastante alto e imponente; así que la palabra vejez no lo atormentaría en un buen rato.

—No será un anciano, pero tu papá llega a ser bastante olvidadizo—Dijo Celeste como si estuviera diciendo un secreto que prometió llevarse a la tumba mientras negaba tristemente—Mejor ayuda a tu padre, Maria.

—Está bien mamá. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a papá—Dijo Maria tan serio como puede ser un niño mientras dejaba su tejido de lado. Serena inmediatamente corrió a su lado para poder estar con ella cuando comenzara la historia.

El cuanto ni siquiera pudo comenzar cuando la ventana que conducía a la habitación fue destrozada y tres personas enmascaradas entraban.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Bramó Harold mientras que Celeste inmediatamente abrazaba a sus hijas. Ninguno de aquellos hombres respondió, simplemente empuñaron dagas en sus manos. Harold reaccionó de manera rápida y corrió la chimenea tomando de la espada de plata ceremonial que colgaba de ella, y con un grito de batalla, se fue contra los dos hombres; mientras que el tercero fue a atacar a la reina levantando su hoz de manera amenazante, pero Celeste fue más rápida y empujó a Maria y Serena a una distancia bastante prudente de ella esquivando torpemente el primer ataque.

— ¡Corran ahora! —Insistió Celeste empujándolas hacia las puertas, y asustadas a más no poder, Maria tomó del brazo de Serena para que pudieran huir.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —Pero Serena se resistía gritando por sus padres, Maria sabía que si no lograban irse serían una carga; su madre ya había desarmado a quien trató de atacarlas y ahora iba en dirección de ayudar a su padre, sin embargo, otras seis personas entraron por la ventana rota.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Serena! ¡Mamá y papá estarán bien! —Insistió mientras que Serena seguía clavando sus talones en el suelo— ¡Tenemos que correr! —Fue un momento el que Serena se permitió, a regañadientes, que Maria la arrastrara fuera de aquella habitación, y ya en el pasillo, Maria corrió como nunca antes. Estaba aterrorizada por ella y Serena así como sus padres, se resistió el impulso de llorar incluso cuando escuchaba cómo Serena lloriqueaba detrás de ella, debía de ser fuerte y proteger a su hermana menor y llevarle ayuda a sus progenitores tan pronto como fuera posible.

— ¡Ayuda por favor! —La petición de Maria hizo eco en los pasillos de piedra ¿dónde estaban los guardianes, o inclusive los sirvientes? Había pasos pesados detrás, iban hacia ellas y Maria no tuvo el valor de mirar atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fueran capturadas, un hombre de la misma máscara que usaban los hombres que las atacaron bloqueó su camino con un hacha en mano levantada hacia ellas de manera amenazante.

Maria gimió, completamente aterrada de aquel hombre enmascarado, pero sabiendo que debía proteger a su hermana menor a toda costa. Serena se aferraba a su brazo dolorosamente, pero con una mirada de fiereza y desafío a los hombres. As atacaron sin previo aviso, el hacha pasó justamente por la cabeza de Maria puesto que se hizo hacia atrás por mero instinto; mientras ponía a Serena detrás de ella enderezándose. El hacha iba directo hacia ella, y si bien lo esquivó pudo sentir la vibración del objeto que hizo el peligro de la situación aún más real; por lo que Maria se vio obligada a dejar correr las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Esos hombres estaban allí para matarla a ella y a Serena. La adrenalina y el miedo bombeaban a través de su cuerpo, y cayó en cuenta de que debía de hacer algo o de lo contrario iban a morir. Serena iba a morir y eso era algo que ella nunca, nunca jamás permitiría.

Entonces deslumbró un juego de armadura a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de donde estaba, y antes de que supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó delante, esquivando otro ataque que fue dirigido hacia ella. Apenas y logró esquivarlo, sintiendo el filo del arma cortar ligeramente su vestido; pero no se dejó distraer y arrancó la lanza que tenía aquella armadura, dándose la vuelta hacia el hombre que tenía la intención de matarlas. La lanza era pesada y era casi el doble de larga de lo que medía Maria, pero ella lo sostuvo de la misma manera en la que vio a los soldados hacerlo, y sin dudar, miró al hombre amenazante con la lanza en manera horizontal.

— ¡Quédate atrás! —Advirtió Maria mientras sus manos temblaban. El hombre siguió tan silencioso como siempre, y sin reaccionar de ninguna manera a sus palabras, preparó una segunda hacha y se preparó a lanzarla, con la lanza en mano Maria no podría esquivarlo fácilmente, por lo tanto, era un blanco fácil.

— ¡Hey! —El hombre se detuvo de repente cuando algo le golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Maria no dudó en aprovechar aquella distracción que Serena le dio, y con todas sus fuerzas, guio la lanza a través del hombre cuando se detuvo. Sangre brotó de la herida, tiñendo el vestido de Maria de un rojo oscuro mientras que se tambaleaba hacia atrás y dejaba la lanza clavada en el cuerpo, la máscara del hombre cayó al suelo revelando a un hombre joven. Su cara no le resultó familiar ni en lo más mínimo, y se vería un más normal si no tuviera los ojos en blanco llenos de dolor, incluso con la lanza aun clavada en su cuerpo avanzó pesadamente hacia Maria, la sangre botaba ahora de su boca, y aun sin creérselo, Maria caminó hacia atrás mientras intentaba huir, sin embargo, tropezó y cayó con los ojos clavados en su agresor.

— ¡Maria-neesan! —Gritó Serena con horror. Maria trató de decirle que huyera, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y no podía emitir alguno. Sabiendo que moriría, Maria cerró los ojos y rezó para que Serena fuera capaz de escapar y entonces, con los ojos cerrados, Maria fue capaz de discernir un brillante destello plateado.

* * *

— ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Enemigos se acercan! —Chris sacudió fuertemente a Maria despertándola, o mejor dicho sacándola del recuerdo que estaba teniendo, y se sintió igual de asustada como se había sentido cuando todavía era una niña. Trató de regular su respiración cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano con la intención de calmarse, el corazón le latía al triple de rápido que aquella ocasión y el miedo se hizo palpable al que sintió aquella noche en la que estuvo a punto de morir, aquella noche en que sus padres murieron, al pensar que habían vuelto por venganza.

Un golpe seco cerca de Maria, junto a una maldición, vinieron de Kirika. La carroza había cogido velocidad y un bache particularmente desagradable sacudió la carroza, causando que Kirika había caído debido a ello. Junto a Maria, Serena se removió, asegurándose de que Kirika estuviera bien. La presencia de las demás hizo que finalmente Maria se olvidara de todos recuerdos y recordara en donde estaba, porque los recuerdos eran solo eso, recuerdos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Serena atontada, aun en la oscuridad Maria pudo percibir el sueño en ella.

—Nos están llegando enemigos, estamos a punto de ser atacadas—Respondió Maria contenta al notar que su voz no temblaba al recordar que fue lo que la despertó. En respuesta sus palabras las otras tres se pusieron más alerta y Kirika de inmediato se acercó a la ventana, descuidadamente dejando ver su cabeza a través de ella.

— ¡Kirika! ¡Eso es peligroso! —El instinto materno de Maria afloró en respuesta a la acción imprudente de Kirika, aunque por supuesto, su acción fue copiada por Serena, la cual asomaba su cabeza por la otra ventana.

— ¡T-Tenemos compañía! —Gritó Kirika viendo por si misma a los enemigos de los cuales Chris dio aviso— ¡Son cerca de una docena y todos ellos vienen a caballo! —Con el informe de Kirika, Maria se dirigió inmediatamente al lado de Serena para echar un vistazo olvidando el peligro potencial.

Como dijo Kirika, apenas visible en la luz de la luna, se acercaba un grupo de unas doce personas, todas a caballo y con arcos. Los otros sostenían espadas o lanzas bastante amenazante a medida que sus caballos se acercaban sucesivamente. Todos ellos llevaban armadura de cuero. Todavía estaban un poco lejos, pero no tardarían en acercarse, no podían competir con sus caballos, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los arqueros comenzaran a disparar contra ellas. No sabían si eran bandidos o asesinos que estaban tras de ellas, pero una cosa era segura, definitivamente no eran gente amable.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, Maria? —Preguntó Shirabe preocupada.

—No hay más remedio que prepararnos para la batalla—Dijo Maria con gravedad mientras observaba a los asaltantes acercándose cada vez más. Tan pronto como esas palabras la abandonaron, ante sus ojos uno de sus pilotos cayó de repente, provocando el caos momentáneo en sus filas— ¿Qué? —Pronunció Maria en medio de su confusión. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo oyó.

Los sonidos de una manivela de madera y el silbido de una flecha siendo disparada. Para el asombro de Maria, ante sus ojos, montones de flechas sobresalían de repente ya fuera de los caballos o de los jinetes y cayeron uno por uno hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie.

— ¡Chossei! —La inconfundible voz de Chris hizo eco en señal de triunfo— ¡Eso les enseñará!

—Están todos abajo—Murmuró Maria sorprendida por la rapidez en la que un grupo tan grande cayó como si fueran moscas.

—De la nada había tantas flechas… ¿Cómo pasó eso? Sólo era Chris-san…—Preguntó Shirabe. Era difícil no darse cuenta de que eran por las ballestas que tenía Chris, ya que Tsubasa obviamente enfundaba katanas, además de que estaba demasiado ocupada en controlar a los caballos y la carroza. Sólo Chris pudo disparar todas esas flechas, pero… ¿Cómo demonios lanzó tantas flechas tan rápido?

—Bueno, parece que si son demasiado confiables—Comentó Serena ya recuperada de su propio estado de shock.

—Eso fue genial—Dijo Kirika con asombro así de pronto como su opinión sobre Chris mejoraba.

— ¿Están todas bien? —La ventana corrediza que conectaba al asiento del conductor se abrió dejando ver a Chris.

—Sí, estamos todas bien—Respondió Serena con una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —Exclamó Kirika encontrándose cara con cara con la albina, quien retrocedió un poco visiblemente confundida.

—… ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

— ¡Ya sabes, de esos asesinos, bandidos o lo que fueran! —Kirika prácticamente agitaba los brazos mientras trataba de explicarse—Ellos simplemente… ¡se vinieron todos abajo!

—Oh eso. Pues usé mis ballestas—Respondió Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Pero eso no explica cómo disparaste las flechas tan rápido! —Se quejó Kirika con el ceño fruncido.

—Además les disparó de una distancia bastante lejana y sus ballestas no se ven lo suficientemente potentes como para llegar a atravesar sus armaduras—Añadió Shirabe mirando a Chris. Era cierto, sus ballestas eran demasiado pequeñas y compactas. Parecía imposible que disparan a larga distancia y aun así ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para penetrar la armadura. Los agresores estaban a más de un centenar de metros de distancia y sin embargo las flechas de Chris los habían alcanzado y traspasaron su armadura, fue bastante sorprendente en realidad.

—Bueno, mis ballestas son especiales—Chris sonaba casi altiva pero orgullosa cuando dijo eso, Kirika y Shirabe la miraron con incredulidad y una pizca de admiración—Les mostraré más tarde—Chris posó su mirada sobre el par.

Las miradas de Kirika y Shirabe se iluminaron con curiosidad y deleite, ellas siempre habían sido más bien curiosas, y la anterior hazaña de Chris las impresionó lo suficiente como para despertar su interés, aunque Maria estaba igualmente impresionada.

—Más tarde ¿entendido? —Confirmó Kirika con entusiasmo y sus ojos brillantes. A su lado Shirabe tenía el mismo brillo de entusiasmo en sus habituales ojos tranquilos.

—Sí, sí—Se quejó Chris antes de cerrar la ventana con un resoplido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exiliada por su seguridad, la princesa Maria Cadenzavna Eve llega a Japón protegida por la bastante misteriosa Kazanari Tsubasa. Mientras comienza a adaptarse a los términos de su exilio y su nueva vida en un país ajeno, comienza a sentirse atraída por aquella que juró protegerla con su vida. En un mundo caótico en donde la guerra y la política lo es todo, ¿su amor se permitirá florecer en algún momento?**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

—Niñas molestas—Murmuró Chris en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento, sin embargo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que a Tsubasa le costó un poco reconocer. Tsubasa rió ligeramente sabiendo que Chris se sentía feliz al saber que Kirika y Shirabe estaban realmente interesadas en sus ballestas, eran su orgullo y su alegría, después de todo fueron hechas especialmente para Chris por su madre adoptiva, Ryoko.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—Alabó Tsubasa en voz baja apenas escuchando el galopar de los caballos. Chris se había ocupado de sus posibles atacantes espléndidamente, esa era la razón por la que Chris la había acompañado en ir por las princesas, se había previsto que habría atacantes mientras viajaban en la carroza. La carroza jamás iría tan rápido como un solo caballo, era fácil que las persiguieran y arqueros a caballo eran su enemigo mortal, en especial si traían flechas de fuego consigo. Sin embargo, con Chris todo estaba resuelto, su especialidad siempre había sido el detener una gran cantidad de enemigos a una gran distancia, y como recién lo había demostrado, podía disparar dos docenas de flechas con sus ballestas en tan sólo treinta segundos.

—Es bastante bueno que sea algo fácil de manejar—Dijo Chris, volviendo a cargar sus ballestas con las flechas de madera que estaban almacenadas debajo de su asiento con una cara de completa concentración.

—Con algo de suerte éste será su único intento—Murmuró Tsubasa con una pequeña en el rostro cuando, le pidió a los caballos que fueran más rápido. Era mejor cortar distancias lo más que pudieran, era improbable que sus agresores lograran reponerse por completo y las persiguieran, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Podría haber una emboscada esperándonos en el puerto—Señaló Chris secamente mientras terminaba de recargar sus ballestas. Tsubasa no respondió, sabiendo que era una posibilidad latente que las atacaran apenas llegando al puerto o cuando las princesas estuvieran a punto de entrar al bote, era por esto que Kanade y Hibiki se habían quedado en el puerto a cargo de eso.

—No ha habido disturbios aquí desde hace años, incluso antes de la muerte de los últimos del Rey y la Reina, pero parece que el odio hacia la familia real ha sido alentado últimamente desde que el Rey y la Reina fueron asesinados en un levantamiento hace años. —Respondió Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido—La rebelión fue sofocada a continuación, pero las tensiones todavía eran altas y al parecer otros nobles han montado una campaña de difamación empeorando la situación hasta llegar a esto—La situación se volvió tan mala que ahora las princesas estaban en peligro de muerte, o al menos eso fue lo que Ogawa le había explicado.

—Hmm… no entiendo la política—Chris hizo una mueca antes de encogerse—…Ellas no parecen mala gente o por lo menos tener odio, ni nada—Añadió.

—Me pregunto si es debido a todo ese peligro que tienen que salir de aquí—La voz de Tsubasa se apagó en un gesto reflexivo, esa parecía la razón más lógica, el tema debía tratarse con las mismas princesas, pero de nuevo, ese no parecía un tema de conversación adecuado.

—También hay que preguntarnos porque debemos llevarlas con nuestro _señor_—la última palabra pronunciada por Chris fue soltada por una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo, a ella realmente nunca le había agradado Kazanari Fudou, y Tsubasa no se molestaba en reprenderla puesto que igualmente tenía una relación complicada con él, además de que era su nieta, bueno, esa era una manera de definirlos.

—Sí, es un poco extraño que el abuelo prefiera pasar todo esto para llevarlas a Japón cuando él siempre se ha sentido disgustado por los extranjeros—Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza.

Ya habían tenido esa discusión mientras viajaban en barco, Ogawa no había sido capaz de proporcionales la respuesta de porque Fudou les ordenó llevar las princesas al castillo Kazanari en primer lugar. Además, había enviado cuatro centinelas para que las acompañaran a Japón, y para que las cuatro hayan sido enviadas en una misma misión, significaba que dicha misión era demasiado crucial; por lo que se preguntó sin cesar porqué las princesas eran tan importantes, salvo el hecho de que fueran de la realeza.

Kanade en broma había dicho que tal vez Fudou quería un par de concubinas extranjeras, jóvenes y bellas, y por eso todas fueron enviadas a acompañarlas, Tsubasa no se había divertido y pensó que el golpe que Chris le dio en la cabeza lo tenía bien merecido.

—Bueno, las órdenes son órdenes—Chris se encogió de hombros, haciendo hecho de las palabras que Tsubasa le había dicho con anterioridad—Ya casi llegamos al puerto, ¿correcto? —Cambió de tema.

—Sí, debería de comenzar a ser visible dentro de poco—Tsubasa asintió y ambas se quedaron en silencio. Sus pensamientos se extrajeron a las ocupantes de la carroza de manera inevitable, dijeron que estaban bien, pero Tsubasa sentía una preocupación irracional sobre ellas, casi fueron atacadas después de todo; por lo que agudizó su oído para escuchar algun sonido extraño dentro de la carroza y escuchó un sonido sordo sospechoso por lo que empujó a Chris.

— ¿Qué? —Se volvió hacia ella con las cejas levantadas.

—Por favor revísalas de nuevo—Instó Tsubasa mientras miraba fijamente detrás de ella.

—Acabo de revisarlas—Señaló Chris ya con el ceño fruncido.

—Hazlo de nuevo, por favor—Solicitó apretando más las riendas, la albina sólo suspiró e hizo lo que ella dijo.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Chris mientras abría la ventana.

—Estamos bien, ¿sucede algo? —La inconfundible voz de Maria vino desde adentro, Tsubasa se permitió relajarse un poco cuando la oyó.

—Nada, solo comprobación—Chris se encogió de hombros y cerró la ventana. Chris entonces miró fijamente a Tsubasa y ésta recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro: "¿Estás feliz ahora?"

—Gracias, Yukine—Murmuró y se quedó en silencio una vez más para escuchar dentro de la carroza.

A medida que el sol se iba iluminando, el pequeño puerto fue finalmente visible en el horizonte, Chris pareció suspirar de alivio cuando lo vio, y Tsubasa sabía que Chris estaba preocupada por Kanade y Hibiki a pesar de que sólo habían estado separadas por un día. Tsubasa también estaba un poco preocupada por ellas; pero sabía que no pasaría nada que no pudieran manejar, sólo esperaba que no se hubieran metido en ningún problema. La peli-azul tuvo que detener su impulso de obligar a los caballos de ir más rápido a medida que se acercaban.

Entonces Chris llamó a la ventana y la abrió—Hemos llegado al puerto—Anunció.

—Entendido—Tsubasa escuchó la nítida voz de Maria y la ventana se cerró una vez más.

Cuando llegaron, las centinelas que cuidaban las puertas solo echaron un vistazo antes de dejarlas ser, muy probablemente habían sido sobornadas por Ogawa para que no preguntaran nada, todavía era muy temprano y el sol todavía no hacía completa su presencia. A pesar de que era un puerto bastante ocupado no había gente en las calles a esa hora, había pocas casas alrededor y algunas tiendas; pero la mayoría estaban cerradas, los únicos despiertos a esa hora eran los pescadores.

Llegaron a los muelles en dónde su barco fue anclado y Tsubasa se puso bastante contenta de solo verlo.

El barco era más pequeño que los buques de carga típicos, hecho totalmente de madera. Había sido construido para la velocidad y el trasporte de carga rápida. Las velas eran grandes y de una forma diferente a lo que normalmente se veía por allí. De hecho, el barco destacaba bastante de otros en el muelle, cosa que indicaba que quienes ocuparan el barco venían de una región bastante lejana, la pasarela se bajó en la cubierta de madera, más no parecía haber mucho movimiento de la cubierta principal del barco.

Tsubasa estaba aliviada de que parecía no haber más emboscadas, tan pronto como los caballos se detuvieron justo a un lado de la nave, Chis y Tsubasa se bajaron de sus asientos. La primera mantuvo un ojo sobre los alrededores, mientras que la segunda abría la puerta de la carroza para permitir que sus protegidas bajaran. Todas bajaron en silencio y Tsubasa se aseguró de ayudarlas a todas a bajar, Maria de nuevo fue la última, con sus ojos mirando fijamente el barco con una resignación.

Cuando Maria salió, su falta de atención hizo que fallara dando el último paso hacia abajo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia adelante a la derecha de Tsubasa, la cual reaccionó de manera inmediata, tomándola entre sus brazos dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás por la fuerza de su caída. Por un momento, la cabeza de Maria descansaba sobre su pecho mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la peli-rosa.

Con sus cuerpos tan cercanos, Tsubasa no pudo dejar de notar lo cálida y suave que se sentía Maria, pero solo fue capaz de disfrutar la sensación un par de segundos más, antes de que Maria prácticamente saltara hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible de Tsubasa.

Maria parecía extrañamente nerviosa mientras se enderezaba, incapaz de encontrarse con esos ojos índigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Tsubasa, consternada.

—Sí, estoy bien—Aparentemente Maria había recuperado su expresión ilegible mientras se acercaba con las otras, quienes ya estaban más delante bastante ajenas de lo que había acabado de pasar entre ambas. Un poco confundida por lo sucedido, Tsubasa sólo las observó marcharse, completamente inconsciente de la mirada que Serena les dio.

— ¿En este barco continuaremos el viaje? —Preguntó Shirabe en voz baja mientras miraba el barco con una expresión perdida en su cara.

—Así es. Partiremos tan pronto como abordemos—Respondió Chris volviéndose hacia Shirabe.

—Tsubasa-san, Chris-san, buen trabajo. —La voz cálida y alegre de Ogawa vino detrás de ellas. Chris saltó apresurándose a tomar una de sus ballestas ante la repentina aparición del hombre con las típicas ropas de un pescador. Tsubasa ya lo había detectado segundos antes por lo que sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose adelante con Maria y sus compañeras.

Kirika y Shirabe parecían ligeramente alarmadas y se encontraban en posturas defensivas, Maria por su lado frunció el ceño abiertamente con su mano sobre la empuñadura de una de las dagas que Tsubasa le había visto cuando se conocieron y estaba un paso delante, como si estuviera preparada para proteger a Serena mientras que Serena era la única que no estaba relativamente perturbada, pero que igualmente permanecía mirando al castaño.

—Ogawa-san, por favor no haga eso—Advirtió Tsubasa a la ligera—Por favor no se alarmen. Este es uno de nuestros compañeros—Explicó dirigiéndose hacia Maria y las demás. Ogawa solo se limitó a sonreír con diversión mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¡Jódete maldito ninja! ¡No vuelvas a salir de la nada! —Gritó Chris mirándolo enfadada mientras bajaba la ballesta, había estado a segundos de disparar una flecha, aunque Tsubasa no estaba demasiado preocupada porque sabía que podría esquivar su ataque en cuestión de segundos.

—Me disculpo por haberlas asustado—Ogawa se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—Soy Ogawa Shinji un sirviente de Kazanari Fudou—A continuación, se inclinó humildemente hacia Maria, la cual asintió de mala gana mientras se relajaba. Serena hizo casi lo mismo mientras sonreía a Ogawa de manera amistosa, Kirika y Shirabe lo miraron por un tiempo más largo en sospecha, antes de relajarse.

—Llegaron antes de lo esperado—Ogawa se dirigió a Tsubasa de nuevo.

—Casi fuimos emboscadas por un grupo de bandidos, o asesinos, bien podrían ser los dos. Nos deshicimos de ellos antes de que pudieran acercarse más—Explicó rápidamente—Hemos tenido que darnos prisa en llegar.

—Ah ya veo. Tuvimos el mismo problema—Ogawa sonrió con timidez—Trataron de atacar la nave.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chris gritó de inmediato, ni siquiera dejando acabar a Ogawa y corriendo por la pasarela del barco con preocupación.

— ¡Yukine! —Llamó Tsubasa en estado de alarma reteniendo el deseo de comprobar si Kanade y Hibiki estaban bien, manteniéndose en su deber de proteger a Maria y a sus compañeras. Tsubasa pasó la vista de la pasarela a Maria con un gesto de seguridad en su rostro.

—Están bien, Tsubasa-san. Kanade-san y Hibiki-san están bien—Continuó Ogawa ya sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza—Solo la tenemos un tanto dificil en la limpieza de…

—Bueno, entonces sí es seguro podemos entrar ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kirika curiosa mirando por donde Chris corrió.

—No es una escena realmente grata de ver—Ogawa parecía un poco avergonzado, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Kirika y Tsubasa.

— ¡Par de idiotas! —Escucharon a Chris gritar, su voz resonó de manera impresionante a través de todos los muelles— ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo! —Hubo entonces el sonido revelador de pies corriendo desde el barco y de repente, hubo dos borrones de color rojo y naranja.

Tsubasa suspiro de alivio y exasperación cuando ambos borrones se escondieron detrás de ella, aunque bueno, su delgada figura no ayudó a que se escondieran en realidad. Chris venía dando fuertes pisones con la cara roja visiblemente enojada.

—Aw, vamos Chris. Es tu culpa por sacar tus propias conclusiones—Kanade puso mala cara desde atrás de Tsubasa—Tsubasa, ¿será que le pones un bozal a tu Kouhai?

—Kanade, ¿molestaron a Yukine de nuevo?

—Bueeeeeeeeeeenooooooo, puede que haya fingido estar herida por unos segundos—Tsubasa ya se podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Kanade a pesar de que no podía verla—Pero Hibiki tenía que ser una aguafiestas y destruirme la fachada.

—Pero Kanade-san, usted no me estaba ayudando a limpiar—Protestó Hibiki mientras trataba en vano de ocultarse de la mirada de Chris aferrándose al brozo de Tsubasa escondiéndose detrás de ella.

—No eres divertida…—Resopló.

— ¡Y ambas están muertas! —Gruñó Chris amenazadoramente.

— ¡¿Por qué yo tambien?! —Hibiki se quedó sin aliento antes de poder decir nada—Kanade-san, esto es tu culpa—Acusó con un puchero.

—Kanade, deja de meterte con Yukine. Yukine ya déjala ir. Tachibana, no empeores más las cosas—Regañó Tsubasa en tono de resignación, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que afloraba gracias a esas tres en situaciones similares.

—Tsk—Chris se cruzó de brazos ante el regaño, aunque ya se habia calmado un poco después de escuchar a Tsubasa, por lo menos ya no estaba gritando.

—Aww… Yo solo extrañaba a mi hermanita y todo eso…—Dijo Kanade de inmediato alegremente alejándose un poco de Tsubasa, percibiendo que la molestia de Chris se había desvanecido un poco.

—No tientes tu suerte. —Advirtió Chris entre dientes mirándola, no había mucha duda en sus palabras, pero aun así…

—Pero si te he extrañado un montón hermanita—Kanade sonrió palmeando suavemente a Chris en la cabeza, la aludida se puso roja y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Kanade cruzando los brazos con petulancia.

Reconociendo que Chris ya no estaba tan enojada como antes, Hibiki sonrió y se alejó de Tsubasa—Yo también te extrañé Chris-chaaan—Dijo Hibiki dramáticamente antes de lanzarse a sí misma hacia Chris, abrazándola como era su saludo habitual.

—Detesto interrumpir su reencuentro, pero…—Interrumpió Ogawa con una sonrisa divertida mientras con la mano señalaba a sus protegidas.

—Ah…—Repentina y dolorosamente Tsubasa recordó la presencia de Maria y de las demás, ella solo pudo sentirse orgullosa de detener el rubor que quiso aflorar en su cara cuando las volvió a mirar, pues lo primero que notó fue que Maria la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Sintiéndose demasiado consciente de sí misma apartó la vista hacia Serena, Kirika y Shirabe en lugar de Maria. La primera estaba sonriendo con una expresión divertida en su rostro; mientras que las otras dos parecían no saber qué hacer con lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que tenían expresiones confusas en sus rostros.

Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que Tsubasa enderezara su postura y se aclarara la garganta—Me disculpo por el alboroto—Murmuró inclinándose—Ellas dos igualmente son compañeras nuestras—A continuación, señaló a Hibiki y Kanade.

— ¡Wow! ¿Nos pueden entender? Qué bueno, pensé que íbamos a ser mimos durante todo el camino—Kanade rió para sí misma mirándose más intrigada que nunca mientras miraba con curiosidad a Maria y a las demás— ¡Amou Kanade a su servicio! —Kanade sonrió ampliamente presentándose a sí misma, estaba bastante jovial incluso después del tan incómodo momento.

—Yo soy Tachibana Hibiki ¡Encantada de conocerlas! —Hibiki sonrió feliz sin molestarse de la atmósfera también.

Hubo otra pausa tensa, como si Maria y las demás estuvieran tratando de digerir el hecho de que estos dos individuos, en vez de niñas, eran igualmente sus escoltas y sus guardaespaldas. Tsubasa por su lado no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Vaya impresión tan agradable que dejaron…

—Es un placer conocerlas también. Yo soy Serena Cadenzavna Eve y esta es mi hermana mayor, Maria. Y ellas son Akatsuki Kirika y Tsukuyomi Shirabe—Serena tomó el mando moviéndose hacia adelante mientras les devolvía a Kanade y Hibiki una sonrisa similar, parecía ser la única que no se inmutó ante la payasada anterior que montaron Hibiki y Kanade, mientras señalaba a cada una conforme decía sus nombres.

— ¡Je, incluso pueden hablar japonés! Definitivamente estoy impresionada—Kanade asintió, satisfecha.

— ¡Espero que todas nos llevemos bien! —Dijo Hibiki alegremente sonriéndoles también.

—P-Por favor cuiden de nosotros—Respondió Shirabe débilmente mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, Kirika siguió su ejemplo despues de un momento y Maria asintió después de ser empujada suavemente por su hermana menor.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos embarquemos todos—Recordó Ogawa con una leve sonrisa rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Ah, claro, casi me olvidaba de eso. Vamos Hibiki, todavía tenemos cosas que limpiar, Tsubasa puedes subirlas, pero ten cuidado—Asintió Kanade con cierta apariencia de seriedad mientras corría por la pasarela.

— ¡Entendido Kanade-san! —Hibiki la siguió inmediatamente.

—Por favor síganme—Tsubasa se volvió hacia sus protegidas y Chris liderando al grupo, mientras que Chris y Ogawa permanecieron detrás de ellas. Una vez en la cubierta Tsubasa comprendió a que se referían Hibiki y Kanade con "limpieza". Media docena de hombres estaban atados y amordazados en un círculo en la cubierta, todos ellos heridos con armas blancas e inconscientes con cortadas en las piernas y las narices rotas, obra de Kanade y Hibiki respectivamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Tsubasa mientras sus ojos se estrecharon en los hombres inconscientes.

—Pues trataron de colarse a bordo, e incluso tenían materiales para prender la nave en llamas—Respondió Kanade antes de que tirara de la cuerda con Hibiki, solo con ellas dos fue suficiente para arrastrar a los seis hombres que estaban bastante bien desarrollados e inconscientes en la cubierta.

— ¡Sólo déjenos esto a nosotras Tsubasa-san, cuando menos se dé cuenta ya habremos terminado! —Exclamó Hibiki caminando tranquilamente caminando por la pasarela, arrastrando a los hombres junto con ella.

—Ogawa-san, tan pronto como Kanade y Tachibana hayan concluido sus deberes saldremos de inmediato—Ordenó Tsubasa.

—Por supuesto—Ogawa entonces pareció desaparecer justo frente sus ojos, moviéndose rápidamente para llamar probablemente al resto de la tripulación aunque Kirika y Shirabe abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡¿C-Cómo hizo eso?! —Aulló Kirika.

—Te acostumbrarás a eso—Dijo Chris con simpatía, aunque hubo una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro ante las miradas de Kirika y Shirabe.

—Estamos a punto de partir, las acompañaré a sus habitaciones—Dijo Tsubasa con respeto dirigiéndose hacia Maria y Serena.

—Bien—María asintió. Ahora que el sol de la mañana se había levantado, Tsubasa era capaz de ver la cara de Maria con mayor claridad, los rumores eran ciertos, Maria era realmente hermosa. La pobre luz de las antorchas y de las linternas no le hicieron justicia a su belleza.

Su largo cabello de color rosa brillaba bajo la luz solar, cara era lisa y sin manchas, sus rasgos estaban finamente esculpidos, sus labios eran un poco gruesos llenos de un rojo atractivo. Sus ojos de azul verdoso brillaban a su parecer recordándole a Tsubasa un poco el color del mar, tampoco pudo dejar de admirar su belleza por un segundo o dos antes de que sus sentidos de repente le advirtieron del peligro, ¡alguien hostil estaba cerca! En la esquina de su ojo ella notó un destello de metal.

Tsubasa giró sobre sus talones, sacó rápidamente su katana de su estuche en un movimiento fluido cortando al instante la flecha que iba en dirección a Maria. Chris reaccionó rápidamente al ataque y con la ballesta en su derecha disparó hacia el hombre encima del árbol.

— ¡Ahí! —Gritó Chris tirano del gatillo de la ballesta, la flecha voló con rapidez en el hombro derecho del asesino y su grito de agonía resonó mientras dejaba caer su ballesta, ahora sin carga, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directo al mar.

— ¡Rápido, a la cabina! —Tsubasa se volvió directamente hacia sus protegidas conduciéndolas a la cabina que estaba a su derecha, parecían aturdidas, tal vez por lo rápido que se dieron las cosas.

— ¡D-De acuerdo! —Kirika asintió cuando finalmente salió de su trance siguiendo las instrucciones de Tsubasa, entrando a la cabina tal y como se los indicó, la Kazanari asintió a la albina y está comprendió el mensaje enseguida y comenzó a buscar más atacantes inmediatamente. Seguido de esto entró a la cabina después de Maria y las demás, con su espada desnuda.

La cabina no era tan grande y solo tenía un futón a un lado y una mesa baja y asi con una simple vista no pudo ver algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Estás herida? —Preguntó Tsubasa preocupada comprobando después que ninguna de ellas fuera herida.

—Sí, estamos todas bien—Serena asintió con el rostro pálido, Maria se veía igual de pálida que su hermana, pero tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

—Lo siento, nos descuidamos—Tsubasa envainó su espada con la cabeza inclinada a modo de disculpa, un frío terror se filtró en su estómago, si no hubiera percibido al asesino, Maria posiblemente ya estaría con una flecha atravesándole el cráneo justo ahora, dicha visión le hizo sentirse enferma y bastante mal de lo que casi pudo suceder.

—No hubo heridos, no tienes que disculparte—Le dijo Serena suavemente después de haberse calmado, Kirika y Shirabe todavía se veían horrorizadas mirando con desconfianza la habitación acercándose a Maria protectoramente.

—Sin embargo, fue demasiado peligroso, nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a suceder—Prometió Tsubasa inclinándose de nuevo a modo de disculpa.

—…Está bien—Habló Maria, Tsubasa la miró un poco sorprendida—Como dijo Serena, estoy ilesa y me protegiste a tiempo, yo ni siquiera había notado que la flecha se dirigía hacia mí. Tienes mi agradecimiento—Continuó con su voz segura, e igualmente constante mientras, miraba directamente los ojos de Tsubasa.

—Es mi deber como un centinela—Tsubasa le respondió por reflejo—Tenga la seguridad de que la protegeré, incluso con mi vida—Juró transmitiendo toda su sinceridad en su mirada mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Maria. No permitiría que una situación como esa volviera a ocurrir, se confundió un poco cuando Maria aportó la mirada y se limitó a asentir. Fue entonces cuando Tsubasa notó a Serena mirándola con interés mientras que Kirika y Shirabe la miraban un tanto extraño.

De nuevo se sintió tímida, tosió un poco y dio un paso atrás.

—Por favor quédense dentro, yo estaré afuera—Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta con una extraña sensación de vergüenza y con una mirada final a la habitación, Tsubasa abrió la puerta y dejó que se cerrara atrás de ella.

* * *

**NA.**

**Kanade y Hibiki finalmente aparecieron, al igual que Ogawa. También tenemos un poco de backstory y referencias a otros personajes con un poco de cortesía gay por parte de Tsubasa.**

**Sugerencias de escenas que quieran ver siempre y comentarios son bienvenidos**

* * *

_NT._

_Y heme aquí con capítulo doble de Overture, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
